totaldramasujirafandomcom-20200214-history
Daisuke Noda
Daisuke Noda is a character in Total Drama Sujira. He founded The Liberators alongside General Bunko, but once the former had found out the latter's actual intentions, Daisuke and the rest of the members decided to lay the organization to rest. Afterwards, he, Gojira Namufira, and Hanza Morikami acted as the back-up members for the Sujira Assault Squadron; the three of them did so for a brief period of time. In Eva Code, Daisuke is 33 years old. He is still very much alive, although what he's currently been doing at this point remains a mystery. Appearance Daisuke is a 17-year-old man with a slim physique. He has tanned skin and green eyes. He likes to have his long blue hair in a ponytail. His standard outfit consists of a dark-blue, buttoned trenchcoat with the cuffs resembling that of a scorpion, white pants with chains attached to the right leg, and black sneakers with uneasy-looking soles. Daisuke's lower back (when visible) is embellished with a creepy yin-and-yang symbol. He also bears a horizantal scar right above his nose. Personality Daisuke enjoys reading literature and considers himself an intellectual much like Lulu; the only difference being that Daisuke usually was never one to be driven to madness. He is a man who prefers rational thinking over devil-may-care actions. Before The Liberators found out about General Bunko's true colors, Daisuke would strongly give her his blessing, moreso than the other members, although this might have more to do with him knowing General Bunko personally. He shares one trait with Ryo, in that both people have no positivity when it comes to deceivers of any kind. Once the General lied about wanting to create the perfect world, the only emotion dwelling inside Daisuke was unspeakable hate. After the downfall of the General and The Liberators, Daisuke joined SAS with both Gojira and Hanza. He appears to be a bit more compassionate, but has still not left his profound and somewhat blunt way of speaking behind. History The Liberators Arc The Forsaken Elder Trio Arc Makai Tournament Arc Akuma Forces Arc Ultimate War Arc Eva Code Arc Powers & Abilities Voice Actors Japanese *Akira Ishida English *Vic Mignogna Trivial Facts *Daisuke has rarely, if ever, been shown without a particular book in his hand. Quotes *(To Ryo Tetsumaki) "We are The Liberators. Our goal is to halt anyone from interferring with the General's plans. What are those plans, you ask? The General wants to unify both humans and devils together... and if you think the logic behind that is not sound, then we will exterminate you. Simple as that." *(To General Bunko) "The Sujira Assault Squadron... They do not appear to go down so easily, General. Their leader in particular is a force to be reckoned with, so be sure as to generate cautious decisions. One last thing: Ryo has a devil partner." *(To Ryo Tetsumaki) "Why!? Why won't you understand... that if mankind and the devils band together, this world... this world won't be corrupt any longer?!?! Why do you insist on fighting so much? The General's words are no fluke!" *(To General Bunko) "You've betrayed me... and when you've lied to me oh so very much, you have also beguiled the rest of this organization! For the time being, we will assist SAS in their duty to end your life!" Category:The Liberators Category:17-year-olds Category:Humans Category:Devil Hunters Category:33-year-olds Category:Noda Category:Male characters Category:Others Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Former antagonists